Summer love
by Meemowlune
Summary: Dani decided to stay at Danny's house for the summer. Will love form. Note: Dani and Danny are the same age.
1. Beginning

DANNYS POV

Summer, the season to let loose. I was totally up for any parties to hook up with girls. Sadly i'm grounded for Trashing dads lab? My friends arent even aloud to come over. For the record I didn't trash his lab. It was the box ghost, what kind of ghost is that?!

Well this is gonna be the worst summer ever. What to do today? Watch tv? Grounded. Use computer? Grounded. Go outside? Grounded. Im just sitting here staring at wall an-. I feel a ghost? "going ghost!" i screamed. Why do I scream that?

Wait wh- "SURPRISE" screams Dani. She scared me so bad I turned back to my human form.

"DANI? What are you doing here?!"

"This is the reaction I get when I wanna visit my favorite boy?"

I blushed at the thought of being her favorite boy.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" I swatted her away. " Seriously what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you" she said smiling " I was also wondering if i could stay for the summer?" she said rapidly.

"why?"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" she screamed " Its a yes or no"

"yes, you can stay" i finally said.

She smiled and hugged me. It has been a while since i've seen her. I got a good look at her. She has changed alot. Last time I saw her she was short, flat chested, and straigh like a stick curve wise. Now shes fuller. Bigger boobs, curvy and she doesn't wear her hair in a ponytail anymore. She was perfect.

This might actually be a fun summer.


	2. First kiss

DANNYS POV.

There she was, pressed against me. She was so beautiful, so fragile. I put her bangs

behind her ear. I got out of bed, not like what your thinking I just slept with her like sleeping. I go downstairs, to the fridge for breakfast to find a note from dad.

Went to ghost convention, i'll be back in three days. From jack aka your dad. Ps danny don't sneak out.

Really dad was all I Could think of. It wasn't a problem, Dani didn't know I was grounded and dad didn't know she was here. We might as well have fun. I go up to my room after I got breakfast for Dani and I. I walked in to see Dani showered and in shorts and tank top.

"Good morning early bird." i said while passing her cereal.

"Good morning Danny" she said while munching on her cereal.

"What do you wanna do today?" i said smiling at her

"Ummm, BEACH! I've haven't been to one in a long time!" she said

"Okay just get ready" i smiled at her. It made me happy to see her happy.

TIME LAPSE:)

At the beach

As we walked to the beach I noticed random douchebags checking out Dani. She was oblivious to this because she was checking my six pack! So I wrapped my arms around her bare waist. I looked away from her face because I was blushing hard. She didn't mind because she wrapped her arms around me too. I looked at her, she was as red as a tomato. All i could see were her blue eyes. She was so beautiful.

We found the perfect spot and set our stuff down and went straight into the water. She clung to me because it was so cold, I didn't mind. Once she got used to the water she let go of me and swayed in the water. She was so cute, she was wearing a blue bikini and her hair was down. I wanted to kiss her, I've waited to long. I pulled her closer to me. Our noses were touching, I could feel her breath. Her lips getting closer to mine- BAM! A wave hit us, we ended up on the shore. We didn't drown we were just pushed into the shore, if your wondering.

The romantic moment was cut short. On our way home we laughed at it. It was funny how we didn't notice. When we go home I took a shower then she did. We were going to sleep, i was falling asleep until i felt arms snake around my neck, it was dani of course. The way she looked at me with her blue eyes made me want to take her right there, right now. Until then i'll wait. Our nose were touching now, i could feel her breath against my lips. She pressed her lips on mine. She was warm, but before i could find out more. She pulled away. She smiled and took her hands away from my neck and turned around so her back faced me. She was teasing me, and i knew it. I know this sounds cheesy but it was like electricity went through my veins. It wasn't much of a kiss but it was a first. I wrapped ny arms around her and slept. I didn't want to let this go.

Was this love?


	3. Ferris wheel

Dani's pov

When I work up, Danny's arms surrounded me. When I was with him I felt safe. His scent surrounded me. Ugh he's making me fall in love. This guy, out of all the guys in the world he had to be the one I fell in love with. I smiled at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him. We were just 18 and in love? That was a surprise. He got up thinking i was asleep, he caressed my cheek and whispered I love you. When he went downstairs, I bursted with happiness. I got up and started dancing on top of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

He startled me so bad i fell if the bed. "Ouch!" i said while rubbing my head.

He helped me up, then he kissed my head and held me for a couple of minutes.

"D-Danny? Are you okay?" i said

"No, Dani I like spending time with you, its amazing. Everyday is different with you around. I don't wanna be friends with you anymore. It's too hard. I love you Dani and i want you to be my girlfriend." he said

"You got all of that from me falling off your bed?" i laughed

"Nope, i realized this morning. Waking up with you next to me make me feel whole."

I kissed him passionately and he kissed back. It was the best kiss i've ever had. I knew better ones would come along.

"Nice, Danny you have a way with words." i smiled at him.

"Yes i do" he laughed.

"So where shall we go today?"

"Well for out first date we should go to a amusement park that a walk in a park." he wiggles his eyebrows

"Really!"

"Yeah go get ready!" he smiled

Time lapse.

No ones pov

The young girl was wearing a floral dress with converse not fancy but cute. It was mid thigh length. The young boy was wearing a band t-shirt with jeans and converse.

Danny's Pov

While we walked into the amusement park she laced our fingers together. It felt nice, the summer breeze blowing and the sun wasn't to strong. We got on many rides, not any rollercoasters yet. She seemed scared of them for some reason.

I finally convinced her to get one the fastest scariest rollercoaster on the amusement park. She didn't know that if course but she got out. Her face was hilarious. She was so cute when she screamed. When we got off she was angry at me, but i picked her up and ran to the ferris wheel. When we got on she was still pouting. She was sitting as far as she could.

"Dani come here" i said

"No" she pouted

"Please" i said

"Fine" she smirked she scooted a little closer but not close enough.

I placed her on my lap, and put my lips on her neck.

"Don't be mad at me" i said sweetly while kissing her neck

"h-how could i stay mad at you?" she whispered while biting her lip I could tell she was holding down moans.

I stopped kissing her neck and looked out of the window. We were at the top, the ferris wheel had stopped.

"Look" I whispered

"It looks so pretty" she said, her blue eyes were glowing.

"I love you" i whispered in her ear.

" I love you too" she said

I kissed her gently. It felt like seconds but it was already time to get of the ferris wheel. When we got off her head was on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my arms. This was perfect. Until I see dash and the rest of his crew including his girlfriend paulina walkig toward me and Dani.

"Aye fenton" dash said. "How did a point dexter like you get a girl like that?"

It was true Dani was beautiful, how did a guy. like me get her.

"Hold up one second. You think Danny couldn't get a girl like me? Well Danny is hot and he's stronger than you an your friends combined!" Dani said. When she kicked Dash in the balls.

"Oh no you didn't!" said one of dashes friends when he lifted a hand to punch Dani.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" i gritted through my teetH while grabbing his hand and crushing it little by little.

"Danny let's go, he isn't worth it." said dani

I cooled off and left with Dani leaving the idiots to themselves.

When we got home I felt awkward.

"Dani I know this wasn't much of a first date, bu-" I was cut off by her lips

"It was perfect because i was with You." she smiled.


	4. Moving

Today my parents were coming back. Today Dani had to leave, I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to be with her more, feel her, taste her. She was still here and I missed her. That's when te idea came to me. She could pretend ti be one of jazz's friends. Was jazz even here? I checked her room. Yep she was here. I explained jazz my plan and she agreed on the condition that I do her homework and stall for her whenever she needed.

"DANNY!" "WE'RE HOME" Dad screamed.

"Oh dad can my friend stay over" his little girl said(jazz) "Oh and can she sleep in dannys room, my room is too small." she smiled

"Oh course sweetheart" said mom.

How was that so easy? I knew the second part would cost me but it was worth it to be with Dani.

I explained the plan to Dani and after pouting for a couple minutes she agreed.

We were set until summer ends. (note: they are out of highschool 18) I've been thinking about moving out with Dani. I don't know if she would want to but I'll ask her soon. I walked into my room and showered.

"Danny, Hey!" she said.

"Hey" I said while putting my shirt on.

"It's my turn to take you out on a date" she smiled

"Dani, I'm grounded. My parents won't let me go anywhere." I said

"Don't worry, I got this." she smiled

"Mhhhm" I raised an eyebrow. She ran out of the room and came back smling.

"Kay, let's go" she smiled.

"How'd you-" she cut me off. "Shhh. It was easy, I told them I needed an escort or i could get hurt or something.

"Damn my parents are gullible" I smirked. We left the house, she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I was wearing a V neck shirt and shorts.

"Close your eyes!" she said

"Fine." I said.

When I opened my eyes we were at a rollerskating rink. I smiled at her, she knew I liked to rollerskate. I also knew she had never rollerskated before.

"This will be fun." I grinned

Time lapse.

We were on the rollerskating rink now holding hands. She was shaking tremendously.

"Dani just follow my lead." I smiled

"Sure that will help" she said sarcastically.

When I let her go she fell instantly. Oops *Facepalm* I laughed at her face it was cute. "Really Danny" she raised an eyebrow. She got up and skated easily. She was swaying back and forth, she tricked me.

"Are you coming Danny?" she grinned

"Yeah yeah" I said.

She was fast but not fast enough, I caught up with her and held her hand as we skated. She was so happy.

"Dani?" I asked

"Yeah Danny?" she said.

"I've been thinking, I'm going to move out next week and I want you to move in with me." I said.

"Really!" she asked with excitement.

"Yeah, so would you-" cut of by her lips, she said "I would love to!" I was glad she didn't turn me down, she meant everything to me.

I kissed her quick but made it last.


	5. Drama bomb

**I know I rushed it I just wanted to get it over with it so the real stuff could happen. If you have anything you'd like me to put in for you or any ideas message me or review. :)**

**Danny's pov.  
**2 Weeks later.

Today Dani was moving into my apartment. She brought just her clothes and lady stuff. Today felt like the first day if our real relationships. I had been so focused on Dani I had forgotten about Tucker and Sam, My best friends. I really wanted them to meet Dani. I don't know if they would freak out that i'm dating my clone, but I love her. I called them up today and they said they would be here in about an hour. Dani was already settling in when I finished my calls. I sat on the couch.

"Hey Danny" She said while sitting on my lap.

"Hey" I smiled.

"It's so beautiful here!" She smiled.

"Yeah I know" I said. "Dani i'm having Tucker and Sam over." I said.

Her happy face turned sas. "Sam." Was all she said. "Danny-" I cut her off. "Dani she was my best friend- " she cut me off. "And you ex girlfriend" she said.

"I don't have feelings for her and you know that. Our relationship was for 3 years ago. It only last a month." I said trying to relieve Her worry.

"Fine Danny" She said as she got up from my lap going towards the kitchen.

"When will they be here-" *Ding*

"Now." I laughed.

I opened the door to see Tucker and Sam. "DANNY!" They both shouted. "GUYS!" I shouted back giving them a hug. "There's someone I want you to meet." I smiled

Danny came out and said "Hey". The smile on Sam's face turned into a frown.

"Dude your dating you clone." said Sam.

"Yeah" I said while motioning them to come over and sit on the couch.

Danny sat next to me holding my hand.

"Isn't that like dating your sister" Sam said.

Dani's grip on my hand tightened, I knew Sam's comment hurt her.

"That's awesome dude, does she like the stuff you do?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, and I love her" I said smilig at Dani.

"Umm Don't you think love is a big commitment Danny?" Sam said.

"Really Sam, you aren't my mom." I said.

"I'm just saying that maybe your going to fast." Sam said sternly.

"Maybe I am but at this point it wouldn't matter, For the reason that I LOVE HER." I said to Sam's face.

"WELL MAYBE I LOVED YOU TOO!" She scream as the went out of the door.

"Awkward. Ya know i'll just visit another time" Tucker said on his way out.

"Danny, you should go after her." Said Dani.

I ran after Sam before Dani could say anything else.


	6. Just to make it easier

Danny's pov.

"SAM!" I screamed. She stopped.

"WHAT!" She screamed as tears fell from her face.

"Don't go." I said.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said.

"Because I love you." I said.

"Not the way I want you too." She said.

"I know sam. Need you. I need you." I whispered.

"You don't" She said.

"I do. Sam I'll always love you but as friends." I said.

"Danny. Your an ass, you know that." She laughed while cleaning her tears. "Could you do one thing for me."

"Sure whatever you want." I smiled.

"Kiss me" She whispered.

"I can't, i'm with Dani." I said.

"Please just give me some closure" She said.

"Uh Only so you can move on" I said.

I closed my eyes and kissed her. I felt a whisp of blue come out of my mouth which made me open my mouth, making sam think it was okay to shove her tounge down ny mouth. I pushed sam away to turn around to see Dani. Her face was pink, tears were falling from her face. I think I would have died if she hadn't said anything.

"I'm very happy for two" She said in a squeaky voice.

"DANI WAIT!" I screamed as she flew away.

"Oops." Said sam.

"Just go away" I said while running into my house. I called her texted her anything but no answer. I suddenly started seeing her stuff missing. It was like she was fading away. Her clothes, her stuff, her face, and her scent. I was missing her but I had no idea where she would go. A week passed still nothing. Nothing.

Dani's pov.

He left. I watched them from the parking lot. He loved her to. I was just an ornament. I took some of my stuff and hung out with ember for the past couple days. No texts, no phone calls. I needed all my stuff so I had to go back. I went inside not knowing whether he'd be here or not. I turned invisible just in case. He walked in, he could tell I was here.

"Dani?" He said. His voice was squeaky.

"Yeah" I sighed and turned visible.

"Why are you leaving me" He said.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm making it easier for to move on." I said.

"From what?" He said.

"So you can be with Sam" I smiled but inside I was crying.

"What are you talking about? I love you!" He said.

"Danny stop lying to yourself." I said. I started to make my way out.

"Wait Dani, atleast let me explain." He said.

"Explain what? That you'd rather be with sam." I said.

"There was more to what you saw! Please give me a chance" He said. Now I had to give him a chance, I've never heard him sound so desperate

Five minutes of explaining.

"Ohh" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"i'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah it's fine." He said.

"Umm this is awkward." I said

"Yep" He said.

"I'm just gonna go." I said.

"Why?" He said.

"I need to get my stuff from ember." I said.

"You were staying in the ghost zone" He said.

"Yeah" I said.

"So that's why you didn't get my callls or texts." He said.

"Oh" I said.

I gave him a hug. I really did miss being in his arms. I missed him alot.


	7. Everything In Between

Dani's pov

The fact that everything is alright between Danny and I, is great but I can't help but feel awkward with him. I'm moving back in today after a week of time away from Danny. It's just weird being back here again for such a stupid thing I should have confronted him instead of running. I've learned my lesson. There's not much we can do for now.

A day after moving.

I wake up with Danny beside me, he was smiling in his sleep. It was so cute I had to take a picture. I know he'll kill me for it but I don't mind. I get up from the bed and go to the kitchen. I'm not surprised to see the refrigerator is empty. He hasn't been eating. The idiot has to care about himself something, right? I go to the store that's a couple of blocks away. I walk because I need fresh air anyway. When I get to the store I grab the essentials and move on. I get a little something for me, like chocolate and ice cream. This weekend is going to be a long one so I rent some movies as well to get the mood going. I also get some scented candle because you never know if I decide to surprise Danny with something extra. I laugh at the thought of Danny. He's just so cute and sometimes I just want to hold him.

When I got up he just woke up. He smiled and kissed my forehead while helping me with the bags. Once we got settled I told him the plans I had for us today (not all if you know what I mean) and he agreed. But before that he wanted to talk a walk in the park. I decided to go with him. I was holding his hand when the guy from the fair came up to us again. I think his name was Dash and apparently Danny hated Dash and Dash hated Danny.

"Aye Fenton." Dash Says.

Danny grips my hand, I think the blood flow has stopped but I don't mind.

"Yeah Dash" Danny grinned through his teeth. Anger filled his eyes.

"I'm having a party at my house you and your hottie can come." Dash says with arrogance.

"Yeah, Well be there." Danny says totally ignoring the plans I had for tonight.

Once he leaves I stomp my foot on Danny's.

"Ouch what was that for?!" He said softly.

"What about our plans" I said with anger.

"Oh, we can do them another time." He says brushing off my anger.

I swear he's asking for it.

"I'm not going to that party." I say.

"You are." He says sternly.

"No Danny you can't make me" My face is steaming with anger.

"I will go with you or not." He whispered in my ear. The way he said it made my eyes tear up. Did he care about the plans we made.

"O-Okay." I say softly getting the reaction from his face that I wanted. I even made my eyes tear up a bit.

"Dani." He sighs. "I, I'm sorry. Dash had bullied me throughout my life. I can't help but want to show him up or hurt him." He says.

"Its fine" I smile giving him a little peck on his lips. But it's not fine. I don't feel like talking to him right now. If it means this much I should go for him.

At the party.

I was troubled on what to wear. Since we're all 18 I'm guessing something slutty. Not too slutty to make any guy approach me. But something that will make Danny look good, since he ditched me for this shit. I decide to wear a short skirt with shorts under. I also wear a loose shirt cut short, which makes it just below my breasts. It's see through so I decide to wear a tiny tank top under it. It doesn't make a difference because my navel is seen perfectly. I put my hair down since it straight. I'm wearing no makeup because I'm too lazy to apply. I'm revealing a lot for the one reason to make Danny happier. I'm not going to drink because I know Danny will go all out and try to drink more than everyone else. He frowns at the sight of seeing me with little clothes. I explain my idea, he eventually is fine with it but he holds me close when we get there.

Here we go.

_**Sorry I haven't update in a while I've been a little busy. Tell me what you think and how you want this to go down. Oh and should I go farther into their relationship "M", or should the relationship stay at "T" Rated. Tell me what you think.**_


	8. Party

Dani's pov

This party sucks. Danny is so oblivious to paulina. She's basically throwing herself onto him. I start walking towards her to giver a piece of my mind until someone grabs me. Some douche that's friends with Dash.

"Hey sexy" He smiles putting his hands on my exposed waist.

I jerk his hands of me. "My name is Dani not sexy and I have a boyfriend."

"So what, He don't have to know" He says.

Gosh this guy can't even use proper english. "I'll pass" I roll my eyes as I walk away. Once again he grabs my hand.

"What now?" I angrily ask.

"Just give me one little kiss." He smiles.

Now usually no matter how many times a guy would ask me to kiss I would deny, but I remember the incident with sam. He wasn't cute he was hot so what should it matter. As long as he leaves me alone after this.

"if you leave me alone i'll give you one kiss" I say sternly.

He smiles without giving me a reply he kisses me. His grip is too strong I seriously can't push him away. I'm now punching him because he won't let go. His tounge slides into my mouth. Now I wanna puke. I haven't even gone that far with Danny. Where is he anyway. I need air. Doesn't this dude breath?

He finally let's go with a satified smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and try to puke in the bathroom. It wasn't a big deal but he tasted like pure beer and cigarettes. If that wasn't bad enough some bitch name paulina walked into the bathroom. She was bragging on and on about how hot Danny is. This was too much. I punched her and knocked the lights out of her. I left her in the bathroom with a new haircut. Hah I can't wait till she wakes up.

When I walked out Danny and Dash were fighting. Well I saw that coming. Dash was already bloody but Danny on had a few scratches. In the end Danny won, I took him home knowing his hangover would be shitty. Jeez maybe everything will get better after this. He finally got what he wanted.

I tuck him in knowing tomarrow will be a big day. I brought a bunch of stuff to help hangovers for him. I'll sleep on the couch because the I don't wanna see him right now.

THE NEXT DAY!

Danny's pov

I woke up with the worst hangover known to man. All I remember is kicking Dash's ass. Where's Dani? I race around the house and find her on the couch sleeping. She bought me stuff to help my hangover. She so sweet, I kissed her forehead accidently waking her up. She stretched so cutely.

"Morning" She smiled.

"Morning beautiful" I smiled back.

She made some breakfast, it was actually good. She made an omelet with bacon. After breakfast she tucked me back into bed and sat next to me watching tv. I was wondering if this would be usual days with Dani and I. I would love it. Right now I just wanna hold her, kiss her, and touch her. Sadly i'm not in to mood for talking I just wanna sleep. I laid my head on he lap. We stayed like that for a long time. I'm gonna take her out tomarrow. On a date.

**So i've decided that, that's how dirty it's gonna get. I just couldn't see Dani and Danny getting down like that. Well tell me anything ideas you would like me to add onto next chapter and sorry this chapter was short I had a short time to write it. Byee**


	9. The romance again

**I know the last chapter sucked. My only excuses are lack of time and creativity. Hah, well I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to everyone for the advice and support.:) next chapter coming soon:)**

**Dani's Pov**

After Danny woke up, He was being alot nicer. I guess all he wanted was to really hurt Dash. That was a day ago. Today I was gonna call ember to go shopping, but Danny said he wanted me to come back early so I did. When I walked through the door, there were rose petals on the ground. There were only candles lighting up the place and he had made dinner!

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey handsome" I smiled. "What is this?"I say.

"What?" He raises his eyebrows.

"This" I say pointing around the room.

"Nothing much just a little appreciation for being with me" He smiled pulling me into a hug and a kiss.

"Well that was sweet of you" I smile sweetly.

"Well today were having spaghetti, not only because that's the only thing I can make but it's good! Oh and for dessert, chocolate cake." He smiled.

"Mmm that sounds delicious." I say while he esscorts me to the table.

"Yeah so, Dani. How was your day today?" He says trying to make small talk. This is actually the first real convo we've had since the sam incident.

"It was good, you?" I ask him.

"Yeah it was fine" He says kneeling down while holding my hand. Oh my god he can't be proposing, this is going to fast.

"Dani. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but it's been to awkward to but will you tie my shoe." He laughs at the look at my face.

"Oh why can't you tie it." I ask him.

"Oh I burned my hands like five minutes before you came and their kind of sensitive" He laughs still looking at my face.

"Okay." I get onto the floor and tie his shoe after I tie it, I hold his hand kissing the burned marks. I kiss his lips after we got up. He lips were warm and sweet like strawberries. He place the food on the table and we ate after we ate we went onto the couch. He had rented a movie and popcorn. He rented cowboys vs aliens, we both liked action movies. He held me onto his lap while we watched the movie. This was So romantic. After the movie we went to bed, but we just talked, laughed, and smiled. He traces patterns onto my face. We just admired each others features. We went to sleep cuddled up against each other.

The next day.

We I woke up he staring at me. I laughed at his blush we he saw me staring back. I loved him so much. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb caressed it. I closed my eyes and I was captured by his lips. Soft and sweet, this kiss wasn't like any other. It was perfect and passionate. When we pulled away for air, he smiled and say "Breakfast?" I nodded and we ate pancakes with eggs. After breakfast we went to the park to get fresh air.

Somehow I feel like Danny has to go to the park just too see Dash. Today it was just about me to him. He held my hand while we walked through the park and pulled me close. He whispered for the first time directed for my ears only. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too" I said back kissing him quickly before racing him back home.


	10. Last chapter

Danny's pov.

That one day during the summer, changed my life. I grew to love someone so special. That summer was three years ago today. The day we vow to stay forever as one. I proposed to her on her birthday about six months ago. Now i'm going to spend the rest of my life with that one person I love.

FLASH BACK!

_**It's her birthday and I know just what to give her. I woke up mext to her smiling like usually. I press my lips against her forehead and caress her face. Her blue eyes filled with joy. "Morning Sleepyhead" I whisper in her ear, making her laugh.**_

_**"Morning Danny!" She smiled.**_

_**"Since it's your birthday, I made breakfast." I smiled leading her into the kitchen. "Fresh orange juice, toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and whatever else I made"**_

_**"Yummy!" She said quickly picking her favorites out. Of course I didn't put it (the ring) in the food because 1 she would probably choke because She lacks being alert. 2 It's been done, and it's cheesy (no offence). She eats up most if the breakfast and then wraps her arms around me thanking me for the amazing breakfast I made her. After our small kiss she went to go shower and I showered after. I took her out to walk in the park, later had a picnic. It was now nightime, she was not expecting anything different than our usual days. I turned ghost ad picked her, slightly startling her.**_

_**"Where are we going" She asks.**_

_**"You'll see" I smile.**_

_**"I hate surprises" She pouts.**_

_**"Be patient Dani, we're almost here." I laugh.**_

_**We are above the sky, above a city. I'm holding onto her waist.**_

_**"Dani, these past years with you have been amazing. I'm in love with you. The kind of love that makes you wanna wake up with the same person forever" I say as I can feel her start shaking.**_

_**"Dani if you don't mind, spending the rest of your life with me?" I say landing softly over the roof of our house, I kneel on one knee opening the box with a diamond ring.**_

_**"Y-es" She whispered. "Yes!" She said in hugging me. I could tell her eyes were watering. I slid the ring onto her finger with happiness**_

_**Flash back done.**_

__Today we were getting married. We I walked down the aisle to my best man Tucker. Sam was one of Dani's bridesmaids, (surprising right?). I waited for Dani to come out as the music started. Since Dani was "Created" by vlad he decided to walk her down the eisle. She was walkingso flawlessy, she was beautiful. She smiled at me before stopping in front of me.

After the priest say all that jazz (I don't really know what he says exactly hah)

Dani do you take Danny as your husband? "I do." She smiled.

Danny do you take Dani as your wife? "I do" I smiled back.

"Then you may now kiss the bride" Said the priest.

I kissed her as passionately as I could. As so as we kissed the clapping started and we walked out if the church.

We were on to spend the rest of our lives together.

**This is the last chapter, thanks everyone for reviewing/supporting. I hoped you liked my story. If your wondering I will be making another DxD story once I plan it out. :) Byee!**


End file.
